Little Thug
by strangelittlething
Summary: Bonnie swtiches bodies with a thug and confuses everyone especially Damon Salvatore...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**So it goes like this Bonnie learns a spell on how to switch bodies, playing with it causes her to switch bodies with a thug, but the bigger problem than that is that she had not learnt how to switch back. Her new found behaviour, causes everyone to freak out especially Damon Salvatore.**_

" Give me all your money, old man! Now! Or I will shoot." A man across the road threatens an older man who gives him everything and makes his way to stay out of trouble. "Yeah, that's it, bro! Run..." Bonnie is mad at what she had witnessed close to the end of it and decides to help by using magic as she crosses the road. She silently casts a spell to cause him to switch bodies with the old man, to make him feel what that man feels. A spell she had just learnt. That was definitely a bad idea. A few seconds later she found herself on the ground and so was the guy.

"Holy Crap!" She says to herself, when she gets up and looks at herself standing across from her.

"This is not supposed to be this way!"

"Damn! I'm a chick! A really hot one!" What appears to be Bonnie says to her or himself...

Though the real Bonnie tries to stop her body from leaving, or touching her with the thug's spirit, it runs away.

"Hold up, Little Witch, I am not going to let you down that easy. You still owe me an apology for trying to kill me." Bonnie's body is stopped by Damon Salvatore, who had been taunting her for an apology ever since she nearly roasted him. "Move, Bitch..." She hits him and runs off. Damon turns around and watches as she runs off. He stood with a confused look on his face because Bonnie always fights back and he enjoyed that. Damon turns around to see a really tough man standing behind him.

"May I help you? " He asks. Bonnie wanted to say something that she usually would but held back at the fact that this situation could actually confuse and torture Damon. It was fun seeing him squirm! At the fact that she is now in a body of a big strong man and she could do anything she wanted to do to him but he could also suck the life out of another human being whose body she is in.

"Don't disturb that girl or you have to deal with me?" She says to him.

"Gosh, I never thought Bonnie was so popular. Random people stand up for her. Oh yeah she is the saviour! In her mind." Damon says as he smirks.

"Well, she is not random to me, she is my woman." Damon stayed silent for a while as his eyes grew bigger.

"I'm sorry, what?" Damon asks with disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right she's my woman, you know if you hurt me she will burn you, if you hurt her I will clobber you! I know what you are but I am not afraid because I will do anything for my Bonnie!" She says and tries to control the laughter inside of her, at the look on Damon's face. Damon just stays silent turns around and walks away with a confused look on his face. Bonnie laughs and stops when Damon turns around and looks at her new found form and then turns back and walks on.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena and Stefan try to catch up with her as they see her on the way. She does not stop so Elena gets a hold of her.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks her.

"Damn, I'm fine just looking at you." The Thug replies.

"Excuse me? Bonnie, I'm sorry..When did you get an accent?"

"I gotta go, give me a holler sometime hottie." He then winks at her and walks away.

Stefan joins Elena as she is confused by the conversation that she and Bonnie had.

"She winked at me Stefan and called me a hottie with an accent. What's up with her?" Elena asks Stefan whose unable to answer her.

"I guess its the new thug got as a boyfriend." Damon sneaks up behind them.

"Bonnie has a boyfriend and she didn't tell me?" Elena asks.

"Damon, how do you know that?" Stefan asks.

"I met him and he warned me off her and besides Caroline is her best friend well until she turned into a Bloodsucking Blonde, so she'd probably not tell anyone else her secrets." Damon replies.

"Shut up Damon."Stefan says and holds Elena and brings her away.

Damon as usual does not give up and follows the fast talking Little Witch as she seems to walk faster and faster.

He then corners her and at a small neighbourhood where she stops for a drink.

"Your boyfriend will not warn me off so easy you hear me? I'm not done with you."

"Do you have a problem homie? " The Little Witch who does not usually talk like that asked him. Normally she would be the one who took the step back, but this time Damon did.

"How much money do you have? Let me see that your wallet or I'll shoot you" She held a gun to his head.

"Here you go!"He handed the petite character his wallet.

"Very safe choice white boy." With that she took the wallet and walked away.

"That little witch stole my wallet!" Damon says out loud to himself.

_**So tell me what you think should I continue? Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guys you are awesome thanks for being so encouraging=) Here's a new chapter of mayhem.**_

"Let me get this straight, you own a wallet?" Caroline asks and then realizes all eyes are staring at her. "What? Just a question." She says to everyone rolling their eyes at her.

"Bonnie, called you homie and white boy? That's not Bonnie. She doesn't have an accent and she has manners." Elena asks surprisingly.

"Bonnie is a witch and that Little unprepared Emily wannabe, must have got herself into some kind of trouble and I am going to figure it out and I am going to rub it into her face."

"You got it white boy! You should go for it." Stefan jokes but his face remaining ever so serious, while the girls giggle.

Damon stares him down and then just turns around and heads to go find the Little Witch who stole his wallet.

Meanwhile, the real Bonnie hides out in a hotel with her new found body, trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this monster suit and back into her petite little body, with a few unsuccessful tries, Bonnie heads out to have some fun, and that fun meant taunting Damon Salvatore. _It's payback time._ She thought to herself.

She spots at him at the Grill and corners him. "Hey shortie! I hope you're not here to stalk my woman." She says holding back her laughter after noticing the look on his face.

"Your woman? You know if I get a hold of her..." Damon is cut off by Bonnie.

"Damn it, he's touching me all over!" She screams.

"This is not a gay bar sir." Says a man to Damon.

"I didn't...I didn't touch you why did you scream that out? I'm not GAY! Dude! Who are you?" The huge man runs off chasing after a petite Bonnie who quickly runs out of the bar. Bonnie's new body tries to catch her own but the petite character takes a cab and escapes.

"Oh my God! Oh my GOD!"She cries. She then turns around to see Damon standing behind her or him as Damon saw it.

"You are CRAZY! Wonder why Bonnie chose you? To get back at me probably, that's why you let her run off like that... Dude are you crying?"

"She dumped me!"Bonnie lied and this made her tears fade and her start enjoying that moment of deception that Damon has always been the key holder of.

"Dumped huh? That sucks. I always thought of her a someone who would get dumped instead."

"HEY! Watch it!"Bonnie says to him.

"Why are you so defensive? She dumped you!" Damon says confused in his heart and shown on his face.

"Just leave me alone Damon. You're not a girl you wouldn't get it." Damon looks up with a disgusted look on his face. "You're not a girl either! Guess she lost her protection. I'm free to do whatever I want to her." He replies.

"Well, get in line. She's already been violated by her own stupid mistake." She turns around to walk away.

"Little Witch!" Bonnie stops and turns around.

"Who you calling witch?" The big figure asks him.

"You don't fool me, I've known you, I've read you and I've tasted you. You can fool your friends but not me." He says to the figure in front of him. "Gosh, I wish this didn't look or sound so gay but it does." Damon rolls his eyes as he points out.

"So you were not fooled but I was?" She asks.

"I was until you failed to maintain cause you were so affected by what that dude was doing to your body." Damon looks up at the tall man's eyes, still feeling weird but somehow comfortable knowing, he is speaking to his little witch.

"It was so fun while it lasted. Now, I'm stuck in someone else's body and I don't know how to get back to me, and how to get me back cause she or him or it keeps running away and I'm telling this to you, could it get any worst?" She asks.

"Yeah, if he lands you up in jail. It could happen or probably fed on by me on a misty night where I might not care who it is." Damon says.

"He touched me all over and he was enjoying it. It is the most horrible thing ever." Bonnie says and walks away. Damon just watches as she walks away not knowing what to do. _Damn, I wish I could stop feeling something for a huge big thug right now. It is so wrong. _He thinks to himself.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews=) Here you go...**

Bonnie sat up in the hotel room, continuously trying to figure out the spell. Her new found body was really heavy and it almost got broken up. She only could afford a cheap hotel because that's how little the man had in his pocket. She had to find herself LITERALLY! Her body had run off somewhere and she does not know where but even if she did find it, she would never know where to start. Everyday working on spells and wishing she did not do something so stupid when she did not know how to undo it.

"Grams, I wish you were here, you'd help me get out of this extremely scary suit!" Bonnie had never felt so insecure by what she saw in the mirror.

Damon told himself if no one figures out what happened, he was not going to tell anyone about it because it felt like his own little secret. He decided to go visit the big man...well with the little witch trapped inside of him.

Bonnie heard her door being knocked and rushed to look through the hole, it was the Older Salvatore.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"You know usually, I would just give you a snarky answer but somehow I feel afraid that you might pound me." He answered with a smirk.

"That was still snarky. Especially with that smirk of yours. " She shot him back.

"It's like cherry on top a cake."He responded.

"What do you want? To rub it in more?" She asked.

"Believe it or not, I want to help you." He answered.

"You want to...Help me?"She asked in unbelief.

Damon nodded his head and Bonnie let him in.

"This is a dump!" He commented on the hotel room.

"Well...I don't have anything right now and I can't go home like this, my dad would shoot me and call the cops." Bonnie says.

"You know I would help you, if you didn't steal my wallet!"Damon said to her.

"I didn't steal your wallet! Oh...yeah my runaway body." Bonnie realized.

"That one, is so much easier to taunt and suck the blood out of, but this new home of yours probably has more blood but rubber flesh." Damon smirks as he says.

"Shut up!"She screamed not realizing that she is big strong man and actually scared Damon. She smiled about the fact that he did. He took a step back.

Damon gained back his posture after a while realizing she took notice that he was scared of the huge man standing in front of him.

"So, I'll keep a lookout for that annoying little witch." Damon says.

"Excuse me?"She gets annoyed.

"Okay... annoying little thug." He changes the term.

"You better run white boy or I'll waste you!" She jokes as she finds it fun to say that to Damon in her manly voice.

Damon laughs at it as he makes his way out.

Bonnie turns on the TV and to her nightmare, she sees her real self on screen. Police were searching for the one who robbed a watch store. She quickly gets down the address and goes to find Damon. They both go together in Damon's car to search for the little thug.

"Hey, maybe after you get your body back you can open watch store, with all the watches your body tenant stole." Damon jokes.

"It's not funny Damon. After I get my body back, I'd probably be spending my time in the cell with some other women who want to probably beat me up. I've seen those movies." She says to him.

"Then you'd probably want to watch more episodes of Prison Break to get some tips." He says to the angry man who stares back at him. He then turns around to focus on the road.

"I saw her..him... it, stop the car!" Bonnie runs out of the car and stops a girl with long, curly hair. It was not her.

"What's your problem mister?" Bonnie gets a slap from her before she walks away.

Back in the car, Damon can't hold his laughter back and bursts out laughing.

"It's fun to know that, I am not the only guy who gets slaps."He keeps laughing.

"I would slap you right now, but my hands are bigger than your face right now, so I'd probably your break jaw bones and your fangs would probably have some technical difficulties coming out. You might have to go vegetarian. Do you really want that?" She asks him.

Damon shakes his head in disagreement and continues driving. He was actually scared of her or who she's become, mostly.

Damon and Bonnie are at the grill. Bonnie is served beer but rejects it.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" She asks him.

"Yeah, sweet like a apple pie." He answers and Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"It looks weird when you that, please stop! You're a grown man!" Damon emphasizes.

"Well, I want to be teenage girl again! I wonder whether I will ever be."Bonnie notes.

"Well, maybe the spell can wear out?" Damon replies trying to make her feel better.

"It's been a week, what if it takes 20 years to wear out? I would probably miss my age to get married." She replies.

"Married? How old would that be?" Damon asks curiously.

"26. I hope, if I find the right one and gosh why am I telling you this?" She wonders.

"I asked." Damon smiles.

_His smile is definitely less annoying than his smirk. It's actually prett...Wait what? Benett stop staring._ She holds back her thoughts.

"Um..Bonnie. Please stop staring at me that way. It's scary. And this is where people thought I'm gay...Remember?"

"Well Damon..We're here together and they are pretty much convinced and I am enjoying it." She smirks.

"You're becoming like me." Damon says to her and gets up to walk out, when he notices people staring at them.

"No, I'm not!" She follows behind him.

"You take that back! I am not becoming like you..." Bonnie is disturbed by the comment.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Bonnie pushes him and Damon falls to the ground.

"Sorry, I forgot I am not me right now." She says and then just walks off.

Damon gets up and follows behind her.

"Bonnie...don't be like that. Oh God my shoulders hurt... "

"You deserve it! Don't make a big guy angry! Don't you know that?" Bonnie says to him and Damon just rolls his eyes at her.

"Well big guy...we need to get the little tiny teenage girl back or she's going run havoc for you." Damon notes to her.

They both agree on this and set out to continue to find the little thug.

"Bonnie...I've wanted to tell you for a long time but every time I want to you try to burn me." Damon says to her which causes her to ask him in confusion.

"Tell me what?"

"I am sorry. For everything that I have done to hurt you." Damon blurts out but does not know why he felt like doing so. Bonnie is surprised by the fact that he does and looks at him and then finally speaks.

"I blamed you and Stefan for all that happen to my Grams but I kind of got over it, it's just I don't know why I hate you so much." She says to him.

"I'm sorry; I kind of still feel awkward about the fact that I am having a heart to heart conversation with a huge thug." They both burst out laughing at that comment.

"Well, I am still the Bonnie Bennett that you know and hate." She says to him.

Damon would have loved to stay at the moment and look into Bonnie's eyes but sadly, the eyes he was looking at were too scary, that he turned away as quickly as possible. However, Bonnie's spirit was starting to feel things, she'd rather not feel, like how amazing Damon's smile is when he is not smirking and his eyes that she had tried not focus on before. Or the fact that he was actually being sweet.

After dropping her off and going for his feed, on his way back he found the Little Thug. He used his vampire speed to catch a whole of him and knocked him unconscious. "Hi Bonnie, I found you, I mean your body." He called her.

Bonnie and Damon sat down opposite her unconscious body that held a little thug's spirit waiting for him to wake up.

"You hit my head real hard! It has a bump." Bonnie said to him.

"Sorry." Damon said to her.

"Make that two." The hug wakes up.

"God! What did you do to my teeth? UGH!" She said to him.

"Everything was fun to see." He said as he look down at her.

Bonnie was upset but Damon was fuming.

"Okay, you listen here. You are not going anywhere till you get back into that ugly suit of yours, Bitch!" Damon yells at him.

"Damon, you are too close to my face. Your hands please watch them." Bonnie says to him and Damon realizes.

"What are you, the hotties' boyfriend? Well just to let you know I've enjoyed these few days with her. The girl's got a heavenly..." Before the thug could finish Bonnie walks out, Damon seriously wanted to kill him but he held back because that was Bonnie's body. Damon let him know he had his eyes on him and went out to find Bonnie.

"Bonnie," He called out to her and sound the big man figure crying. It was Bonnie after all, _His_ little witch was hurting and he felt hurt too.

"I feel dirty right now. That sick jerk! UGH!" She said tilting her head downward.

"Bonnie, we'll get him back once he switches okay? " Damon assured her.

Damon and Bonnie almost hugged but gave each other a handshake instead cause a room keeper had walked past, staring at them. When Damon and Bonnie returned to the room, the little thug had broken free and escaped out the window. They both ran off to find the thug. They parted ways to make the search easier.

Bonnie and Damon reunited when they could not find him.

"No luck too?"He asked her and she nodded.

"I will...keep you informed if I find him again. Okay?" Damon assures her and she nods in agreement.

When Damon reaches home, he sees Stefan and Elena sitting on the couch.

"You haven't been home the whole day! Where were you?" Stefan asks and Damon just walks off without answering.

**See you next chap=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chap for really awesome people=)**

The thug is in some unknown place using Bonnie's body as a getaway and all she wanted was just to undo the spell and erase everything that had been done. The damage, that is! She realize how grateful she was to Damon for being there for her, in spite of the fact that she tried to burn him into pieces.

Damon was on his daily feed and amazingly yet again, he found the _little thug-witch_ as he had secretly named Bonnie's actual _home_. To him she has always been this little spitfire who would shoot of her mouth at him whenever he pissed her off. It is something that he loved to hate about her.

"Hey, you! Get back here." His vampire speed had caught the thug by surprise.

"I told you I got my eyes on you!" He stated to the little figure infront of him.

"Well Homie, you still didn't get me..I ran away." The thug said and giggled, well of course it was Bonnie's giggle he had been stealing, and Damon kind of enjoyed it cause he never got that from Bonnie when she was actually herself.

"Listen here, Bromie!"He caught the thug by surprise as he forced him by the tiny hand that belonged to his little witch.

"You're going to come with me and stay, until you get back into your own birthday suit. I am not going to let you violate my little witch. I get to taunt her but I'll never make her look bad like you have done." Before Damon could continue the thug scratched him,kicked him in the wrong place and ran off yet again.

"Try another day, Vanilla ice." The thug said as he ran off.

When Damon got back to the hotel, he was fuming. Bonnie was concerned and asked him.

"Well, you better cut your nails!" Damon shouted.

"What?" Bonnie was confused.

"You...I mean he scratched me with your nails...It hurts!" Damon squirmed and Bonnie laughed in her manly voice. He could not hold back his laughter even though he tried to put on a serious face.

"Then, kicked me in the most humanly painful area and ran off." Bonnie could not help but burst out laughing at the way he had said that and his facial expression. She had tried to push the thought away, but she actually found it _cute_.

"Look, maybe we could try what we tried yesterday; we could split up and notify each other where the little runaway is, if we find me. I mean my beautiful body." Damon gave her a look when she had said that and they both just brushed it off and went ahead.

They had split up so far apart that they could hardly find each other. On the way, Bonnie felt a sharp feeling run through the huge head she now called her own and fainted to the ground.

Damon was tired but he persevered, this is the last time he was going to let that jerk get away from him. He slammed into the little one yet again.

"Whoa, it's just me whose lucky isn't it? I am going to knock you out if you don't cooperate with me."Damon states angrily."Look here, chick shifter, that little witch Bennett, hates me and getting her back to herself without having to spill another human's blood is the only thing that matters to me right now. She is all that seems to matter to me right now for some sick reason. She is changing me and she doesn't even know it! I have no idea why I am telling you this...oh yeah! You are the runaway puppy that's holding everything back!"

"You were right." Is the word that comes out of Bonnie's actual lips. Damon is confused.

"About what?" He asks.

"The spell does wear off..You've been talking to me, Bonnie for the past couple of moments, Damon." Damon's blue eyes widen as he let's go of her.

"Damon.." Bonnie says but Damon just turns around to walk away but she holds him back by the hand.

"Bonnie, let's just go and find my huge Bromie and get this over with, so we don't have to spend another day together. I didn't mean anything I said, it was just to gain some sort of understanding..." He said looking into her eyes that seemed to grow sad at the sound of what he mentioned.

"You mean GAYmie." She responded, trying to lighten the mood. He just rolled his eyes and walked on and his little witch followed behind and got in his car.

There was complete silence the whole way as they drove back to where she remember passing out while she was trapped in the thug's body. He was nowhere to be found and both of them were determined to find him and put in his place. The problem was...they had no idea where to start.

"Damn...that bitch." Bonnie said with the thugs accent which caused Damon to give her an awkward stare.

"Sorry, it's just an after effect I guess." She jokes.

"Well please keep it to yourself." He says to her.

"Menopausal Vamp." She whispers to herself forgetting that a vampire's hearing does not let anything slip.

"I heard that witch!" Bonnie kept silent at that as they carried on.

**Hope next chap has more comedy...see you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Sorry it took sooooo very long...**

As they were in the car driving along looking for the thug Damon could not help but feel awkward. It's really not him.

"You are awfully quiet Salvatore. Still holding on to the fact that you said all those things to my face."Bonnie gave him back the smirk he gives everyone else and he just could not take it.

"He must be somewhere nearby. Did he leave his wallet in your pocket?" Damon changes the subject.

" Wow, you are feeling awkward." Bonnie points out.

Damon then stops the car and turns to her.

"Bonnie, whatever I tell you or do for you or anyone for that matter, you guys are always going to look at me as a monster. So why would it ever matter what I say to you? You can't wait to burn me to death. You need to save the world from me remember?" Damon speaks for the first time from his human heart, to Bonnie's surprise.

" If I had it any other way, I would get the thug to save me from you. Even if he were creepy and threatening to do stuff to me. But for these past few days all I felt was...safe and protected. That's how you proved me wrong about you Damon. By protecting me and going all out for me. I hate to say this but...I never deserved it." Damon stays completely silent and from there Bonnie does too just looking at him.

""Get out of the car..."Damon says which causes Bonnie to change her whole mood.

"Fine! Whatever you self-righteous je..." Bonnie says,

"He just went pass. That Thug! Let's go Little Witch." Damon cuts her off.

"I'm sor...There he goes." Bonnie tries to catch up with Damon's speed but obviously she could not.

"Damon? Ugh that..." Bonnie is cut off by a presence behind her.

"Hello..Bonnie Bennett. I enjoyed being you for all this time. I killed alot and the cops are probably after you. "

"Killed?" Bonnie was shocked.

"I'm kidding...I just stole alot but you, you're just so petit and soft skin..it's so much nicer looking at you from my own meat suit."He moved closer to her and she just used her powers and moved a heavy object that hit him but he did not fall to the ground. As he moved closer, Damon hit him from behind and prowled on him. Bonnie wanted to say something but stopped herself until he was done.

"I know what you are going to say..Damon innocent blood, take you down,blah blah blah but I am hungry." Damon says to her.

"No...I'm not that predictable Damon. I was going to say thank you."

"No Bonnie, Thank you! Thank you for not killing me and I know you did it for Elena and bla but I just know that I never deserved anything you did for me more you not deserving what I did for..." Damon was cut off by her lips on his. _What the..The little witch is kissing me? _Damon wondered. She slowly pulled apart. Damon did not move. He was stun shocked at what had just happened.

"You got to really shut that trap of yours, you talk too much vamp." She said to him and gave him a smirk as she turned around and walked away. Damon stood there just watching her and realizing that what happened actually happened and it had to take the weirdest situation possible to lead to that.

"Hey, Little thug!"He shouts out to her and she turns to face him.

"What?Homie?" She jokes.

"You're right you are not predictable."He said. She smiles and walks away as he watches her.


End file.
